Twins
by SerenaDoll
Summary: Kikyou and Kagome are twins.Kagome finds out that Kikyou is in love with a Hanyou.When things go awry and Kikyou and Inuyasha are destroyed by Naraku, Kagome is left with Inuyasha, who she thinks killed her sister.kaginu kikinu.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi you can call me Serena or Doll or whatever, this is not my first Inuyasha fanfic, but it is my first posted one. So this is really short but I just want to see how many people will respond to this. Please review!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Kagome sighed and looked around for her twin, Kikyou, who was supposed to be purifying hut's after the epidemic that reached their little village but she was nowhere to be seen. They were supposed to meet outside of the forest but Kagome had been waiting for an hour now. She sighed and shifted the purification items that she held in her arms. 'Where is she?' She thought as she leaned against a nearby tree.**

**Just when she was about to go she heard voices in the forest and recognized Kikyou's voice right away.**

**"Inuyasha, I have to go. My sister is waiting for me," She whispered.**

**"Just a minute," a male voice said, "I just want to tell you that I want to become human… for you."**

**"With the Shikon Jewel?" Kikyou asked.**

**Kagome peeked at them and gasped, Inuyasha was a hanyou.**

**"Yes, and then you wouldn't have to protect it because it will be gone," Inuyasha said, "We could be together and not be rejected."**

**Kikyou smiled and walked into the hanyou's open arms, "I would really like that Inuyasha."**

**They stared into each others eyes and then slowly kissed.**

**"We'll talk about this later," Kikyou said.**

**Inuyasha swiftly kissed Kikyou again and left the forest. Kikyou stood there thinking.**

**Kagome dropped all the purification items she was holding. Her sister was in love with a hanyou.**

* * *

**A/N So how do you like it?? Sorry for the Iny/Kikyou, I don't really like them together but it is necessary. Lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Well here is Chapter Two! I've gotten two reviews in one day for Chapter One!!! Yay. Thanks for reviewing. This took a long time cause I was trying to make it longer. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I wish I did!**

* * *

**Kikyou stood in the forest next to the huge tree. **

'**What am I going to do?' Kagome asked herself, 'Pretend nothing happened, that's what I'm going to do.' Kagome picked up all the purifying items she had dropped. **

"**Sister, there you are I've been looking all over for you," Kagome said hating the falseness in her voice.**

"**You saw didn't you?" Kikyou asked. **

"**Er.. Saw what? Anyways we have to go. The villagers have been waiting for us to purify their houses," Kagome hurriedly turned around and started walking towards the village hoping that Kikyou was following her.**

**Kikyou followed her sister, 'Did she see or not?' Kikyou asked herself.**

**Kagome turned around and saw that Kikyou was following her, "Can you help me carry some of this stuff?"**

"**Yeah," Kikyou said taking some of the items Kagome was holding. **

**They finally made their way back to the village. **

**They walked up to the first hut and a woman came out in hysterics, "Where have you been? With the sickness gone our defensives are weak against demons!"**

"**Please calm down, we're here now," Kagome said smiling kindly at the woman. The woman instantly felt calmer and Kikyou could feel Kagome's spiritual power reverberating throughout the**** house chasing away the fear and sickness. Kikyou smiled a little at her slightly younger twin. (A/N As in Kikyou was out of the womb first and then seconds later Kagome was born. Another note whenever I write twin it always reminds me of Fatal Frame II -_-. If you don't know what that is Google it!)**

**The woman led them the room in which her daughter was living in when she was sick. **

"**Thank you," Kikyou said and placed the purification items she had in the correct places around her. Kagome did the same and they started praying and purifying the room and house.**

**Once they were finished purifying the room and house they left for the next one. Every time they finished the people who lived at the house would bow and thank them.**

**They finally finished the whole village and returned to their house.**

"**Ugh," Kagome said putting the purification items back in the cases in which they belong as Kikyou did the same.**

"**Welcome home sisters!" A little girl ran into the room the twins were in, "Dinner is ready!"**

"**Thanks Kaede," Kikyou said. Kaede led them to the eating area and they all sat down. **

**They all ate silently and when they were all done Kikyou left to tend to the Shikon Jewel. Kagome helped clean up with Kaede. "Thanks Kaede, it was delicious," Kagome said.**

"**It's the least I can do for you guys. Ever since mommy and daddy died you two have taken care of me," Kaede replied.**

"**Aww Kaede!" Kagome said hugging her younger sister, "Next time we'll bring you with us to purify the houses."**

"**Really? Thanks!" Kaede said hugging Kagome back.**

"**Now it's time for bed," Kagome said laughing and letting go of Kaede.**

"**Ok!" Kaede started getting ready for bed and set up her blankets. She was soon fast asleep.**

**Kagome entered the room in which Kikyou was purifying the Shikon Jewel. Kagome looked at it and wondered if it could even be used on a hanyou. **

"**What are you thinking about?" Kikyou asked.**

"**The Shikon Jewel," Kagome had decided to confront her sister about the hanyou, "Sister, today I saw you in the forest."**

"**I thought you did and what are you going to do about it?"**

"**Nothing."**

**Kikyou looked at her in surprise, "Why?"**

"**I trust you, if you think this hanyou is trustworthy then I think he is too."**

"**Thanks Kagome," the sisters finished purifying the Shikon Jewel and then went to bed.**

* * *

**A/N Well this whole chapter is pretty boring. I have been thinking of what I want to do with this fanfic and I've got some ideas now. They are pretty interesting, if I do say so myself. Also it's very hard to write with Kikyou's character because nobody really knows how she was before Naraku ruined her life. After she was brought back to life I always thought that she would be different then when she was with Inuyasha and they were happy. Okay well review!! Sorry it took so long! **

**Also for updates look to my profile!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N So I didn't get a whole lot for Chapter Two but people are still looking at it so I shall start on this now 12/23/09. Once again trying to make it longer. So I've kind of decided ages. Kagome, Kikyou, and Inuyasha are 18. Kaede is 14.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

* * *

After everyone was asleep Kikyou wrote a note for Kagome and quietly sneaked out of the house. She quickly put on her shoes when she got outside and headed towards the forest.

Kagome woke up and found the note from Kikyou:

"Gone to Inuyasha. Can you do the daily purifications by yourself?

Thanks Kikyou."

Kagome sighed and got dressed. She started cooking breakfast for herself and Kaede, who was still asleep. When Kagome was finished cooking Kaede came out dressed and ready for the day.

"Good morning Kaede. Do you want to help me purify the houses today?" Kagome asked as she ladled soup for the young girl.

"Yes, I love to help you!" Kaede replied. She smiled sweetly as she took the bowl from Kagome.

They soon headed out and started purifying every house again.

"Where is Lady Kikyou?" One villager asked.

"She is off on an important errand and won't return until later today," Kagome said. The villager looked worried and was about to say something, "Everything is going to be fine," Kagome reassured them, "I have Kaede to help me. She is training to be a priestess. So she has to have practice and guidance."

Kaede pulled on her charm and smiled at the villager.

"Ah, well good luck on your studies you will make a fine priestess someday," The villager said then went about their business.

Kagome smiled down at Kaede, "Shall we get going?" They started going from house to house, purifying each one.

* * *

"Inuyasha?" Kikyou called out. She knew she was in the right place. She and Inuyasha had decided to meet here so that he could use the Shikon Jewel to become human. She reached into her kimono and pulled out the Shikon Jewel. It was on a string like a necklace so it could hang close to her heart.

_Maybe I'm doing this all wrong. What if this doesn't work out and backfires? _Kikyou thought but she remembered what her sister said last night. "I trust you," Kikyou said out loud.

"I already knew that," a voice snorted behind her. She turned around and her heart soared at the sight of Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! I thought you would never come," Kikyou said relieved.

"Why wouldn't I come? I've waited a long time for this." Inuyasha suddenly grabbed Kikyou and dug his claws into her shoulders.

"What are you doing Inuyasha? Let go of me!" Kikyou could feel his sharp nails pierce her skin.

Inuyasha looked into the priestess' eyes and saw the fear and anger in them. He leaned down so his lips were right next to her ear, "Did you really think that I would become a filthy human for you?" He violently smashed his lips against hers then threw her on the ground tearing the flesh on her shoulder creating a deep wound.

She hit the ground hard making her shoulder bleed even more. The Shikon Jewel fell out of her hand and landed a foot away from her. She reached for it buy Inuyasha kicked her hand away.

He picked up the jewel, "Thanks love."

"You… I trusted you!" Kikyou said through clenched teeth.

"Didn't anybody tell you?" Inuyasha replied, "Never trust a demon."

"I loved you," Kikyou whispered into the ground.

"Yeah? Well I didn't. Don't you understand Kikyou? I used you to get the Jewel," Inuyasha turned away from Kikyou so he was facing the village, "With this I can become a full demon and then I guess I'll go play with your village. The look on your sisters' faces when I kill them will be exquisite," Inuyasha smirked and ran off towards the village.

* * *

Kukukukuku, Naraku laughed under his breath as he placed the now slightly tainted jewel in its place. He had fooled that wretched priestess into thinking that Inuyasha had betrayed her. Now he just needed the little Hanyou to play out his part. Naraku melted into the shadows and flew to where Inuyasha thought he was going to meet Kikyou. Naraku smirked as he changed his appearance to resemble Kikyou's.

* * *

Inuyasha's ears perked up, listening to the world around him hoping he would hear Kikyou's footsteps.

"Kikyou?" He called out softly but there was no reply.

He waited a couple of minutes and then turned around heading toward a different spot in which he and Kikyou sometimes met. There was a crack behind him and the sound of a bow being drawn. He quickly turned around thinking that one of the villagers found him but was surprised when he saw Kikyou.

"Kikyou? What are you doing?" He said in surprise.

"Die, Inuyasha!" She yelled.

"What!" Inuyasha dodged the arrow, "You betrayed me!"

"Yes Inuyasha how could I let a demon have the Jewel?" Kikyou shot another arrow which grazed Inuyasha's shoulder.

"If you don't give me the Jewel I'll take it by force," he growled then made his way towards the village.

* * *

A/N I really enjoyed writing this and I think this is my best chapter so far! Read and Review Please!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Hey everyone! Sorry that this is like super late! I didn't really have any inspiration for this one because originally I was going to wrap up the "retelling" part of this fan fiction in the last chapter. I was worried that when I started this chapter that the original ending I had in mind for Chapter Three was going to be smack dab in the middle of this chapter. But when I started writing this chapter a couple nights ago I realized that this wouldn't be a problem. So it all worked out! :D Oh yeah, do you guys want me to name the chapters? Review please! Even if you don't like the chapter/story tell me why!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Kagome felt the change in her life the moment Kikyou was struck down. Pain shot through Kagome's shoulder.

"Ouch," she winced as she grabbed her shoulder. Warm blood seeped through her clothes. She pulled her hand away and hissed. Something had happened to Kikyou.

"Sister?" Kaede asked with worry in her voice, "Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine," Kagome said trying to keep the worry and pain from reaching her voice, "Kaede I need you to stay with the woman we just visited."

"Yes Sister," Kaede answered without hesitation. She trusted her sisters and they had never asked her to do something that would endanger her life.

Kagome watched the young girl walk into the woman's house and explained why she was there. The older woman looked at Kagome and Kagome nodded. The woman smiled at Kaede and invited her into her home.

Kagome started running as fast as the pain in her shoulder would let her. Through her connection with Kikyou, Kagome could feel that Kikyou was running also.

Kagome finally arrived at the house she shared with Kikyou and Kaede. Kikyou would be there any minute. Kagome was able to grab her bow and a quiver of arrows before she sensed the presence of Inuyasha.

Kagome turned to face him, an arrow already knocked and pointed at his heart. "You betrayed us," Kagome said as Kikyou's spiritual power and emotions mixed with hers. She shot the arrow but Inuyasha had already moved to dodge it. A few steps brought him face to face with Kagome.

He knocked her bow out of her hands, "You look just like her. You must be her twin, Kagome. Well let me tell you this, nobody was betrayed but me."

Kagome wasn't listening though. She was concentrating on the small dagger on the table behind her. "I won't let you steal the Shikon Jewel," Kagome grunted as she swung the knife towards Inuyasha's throat.

Inuyasha calmly grabbed Kagome's wrist before the knife could reach him, "You're bleeding." He said bluntly.

"Because of what you did to my sister, now let go of me so I can kill you for what you did to her and trying to steal the Sacred Jewel."

"Sorry, priestess no can do," Inuyasha said as he threw her to the ground and grabbed the Shikon Jewel. "And by the way, I never hurt Kikyou," he called out as he jumped through the roof.

Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows again. She ran out of the house and looked for Inuyasha. She spotted him at the forests edge with Kikyou coming from the other direction. Kagome wasn't that far away but she ran as fast as she could. She arrived just in time to see Kikyou shoot her arrow at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was pinned to a large tree. His hand reached towards the Shikon Jewel that had fallen from his clutch.

"Kikyou," he said with shock at what she had done and the large pool of blood that was now gathering around her, then fell unconscious.

Kagome picked up the Shikon Jewel and tried to give it to Kikyou but when Kagome turned around she found her sister kneeling on the ground, "Kikyou!" she said surprised.

She kneeled beside her twin and offered her the Shikon Jewell.

"No, It's yours to protect and purify now," Kikyou told Kagome.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked trying not to believe what Kikyou was saying.

The villagers were now surrounding them, "Lady Kikyou! Lady Kagome!" They all exclaimed as they saw the twins wounds. The villagers were in panic, both of their priestesses were injured.

"Take care of Kaede," Kikyou said as she fell. I will be with you soon, Inuyasha, Kikyou thought to herself as she died.

"Kikyou?" Kagome said shaking her twin, hoping that she was wrong. No no no no no. She can't be, Kagome's mind screamed but she knew that Kikyou had left. Kagome could feel part of her soul rip out of her body and leave, "Kikyou!" She screamed, tears were streaming down her face.

"Sister!" Kaede screamed. Kagome turned and could just make out the young girl's face in the crowd.

"Kaede," she whispered. She ran to her youngest sister and gathered her into her arms. They hugged each other like they could fill the empty spaces in their hearts.

(A/N Wah. So sad. Finished 2/9/10 Wow I think this turned out really well. Thoughts? Advice? Questions? Put it in a comment and I will reply within a day or two. Rate and Review please!)


End file.
